


A Bedtime Whisper

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs to sleep, but his unborn baby isn't quite getting the message. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt "whisper".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Whisper

Blaine and Kurt had never meant to be apart during Blaine’s pregnancy. From the moment they’d found out they were expecting, Kurt had made sure that he was never more than a half hour away. As the pregnancy had progressed, Kurt had gradually decreased the amount of overtime he did, any additional work or projects he took on carefully planned so he could do them at home and make sure Blaine wasn’t overworking himself. For the first few months they’d struggled to find a balance between overprotective and doting father to be, but after Blaine had had to leave work and became incredibly bored home alone all the time, he’d found Kurt’s company a welcome distraction.

When Isabelle had asked Kurt to accompany her on a trip to Los Angeles for the week, Kurt had arranged for a colleague to take his place, unwilling to leave Blaine when he was so uncomfortable and nearing the end of his pregnancy. Unfortunately, Audrey had broken her leg the day before she was meant to fly out. Something about a scooter and a toddler and a hot stove, Blaine wasn’t quite sure- Kurt had been talking too fast for him to pick it all up. After hours spent reassuring his husband that Blaine would be fine on his own for a few days, that he still had a month before his due date and there were no signs that the baby had plans to come early so Kurt wouldn’t miss anything, promising that he’d take it easy, Kurt had finally agreed to go. Sam and Mercedes promising that they’d check in with Blaine and make sure he was behaving himself, as well as Isabelle telling Kurt that if there was any sign of the baby coming early she’d personally pay for him to fly home with no questions asked had certainly helped sway his decision. Blaine called Kurt every night before he went to sleep, and every night Kurt had made the same request.

“Will you put me on speaker? I want to say goodnight to the baby.”

Blaine smiled, rolling gingerly onto his side and laying the phone on the sheets beside him, hitting the speaker button.  “You’re on, go ahead. They’re wide awake.”

“Hello little munchkin. I hope you’re not making too much trouble, poor Daddy already had to give up some of his favorite foods for you, being naughty and keeping him awake all night is a step too far. Your Dad loves you very much, and I can’t wait to come home and see what new havoc you’ve wreaked on Daddy’s body and made him cranky about. Night night baby.”

Blaine raised the phone back to his ear. “I’ll have you know I have new stretchmarks and I am not happy about it. This baby better be adorable or I want a refund.”

“Of course you do,” Kurt said, the smile in his voice evident. “Try and get some sleep love, I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait. ‘Cedes is bringing that casserole you like so much over in the morning, so dinner will be ready in the oven when you get home. Love you.”

“I love you too. Good night darling.”  
  
There was a faint smacking sound, and Blaine giggled. “Did you just blow me a kiss?”

“No. Maybe. Okay yes, yes I did.”

“You are so adorable.”

“Put the phone down sweetheart, we’re not repeating the all night phone calls our seventeen year old selves were so fond of. You need to sleep before our little bub is born, you know we won’t get a wink of sleep after.”

“Yeah, between your snoring and the baby crying I’ll be lucky if I ever get a good night’s sleep again.”

“Take that back right now, I do not _snore_.”

“If it’s any consolation, they’re very cute snores. Like a little kitten.”

“I advise you to just hang up the phone before I decide to put you on the night shift for the baby for the first six consecutive weeks.”

Blaine laughed. “I get the picture. See you in a few hours.”

Setting the phone on his nightstand, Blaine rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling. Despite Kurt’s warning, their baby was quite happily kicking away at Blaine’s stomach. He could even see the little raised bumps where the baby was pummelling their fists and feet.

“I can already tell you’re going to be a nightmare when you start crawling,” Blaine sighed, rubbing over his swollen belly. “Come on darling, settle down. I need just one night of sleep that doesn’t involve wrapping myself around a body pillow and waking up every twenty minutes to pee, is that too much to ask?”

A kick.

“Evidently so. What about a bedtime story, will you settle down if I tell you a story?”

Two kicks.

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Of course the problem now is that I promised Kurt we’d tell you your first fairytales together, and I don’t know any other stories by heart. Your Grandfather and Grandma weren’t really the storytelling type. Uncle Coop tried a few times when I was little, but he got bored and embellished them until they were impossible to follow plotwise. I don’t want to confuse you before you’re even born, your whole world is going to be turned upside down in a few weeks without any extra stress. Dad and I want a nice calm baby.”

Blaine smiled as he traced patterns over his stomach, tickling where he was fairly certain the baby was. “Mmm’kay my darling, let’s give this a shot. No judging if it’s awful, I’m new at this!” He took a deep breath.

“Once there lived a little boy, with hair as dark as coal. And though the boy had everything, he still did not feel whole. He took a walk one sunny day, across familiar land, when a stranger stepped into his path and asked him for a hand. With eyes so bright and dimples deep, the little boy was sold, and the stranger took his heart and soul to forever have and hold. Through stormy seas and weathered hearts, they travelled to and fro, always finding a way back together, be it fast or slow.”

Blaine was going to have to send Rachel a thank you for that rhyming dictionary she’d sent him last year.

“The stranger and the boy grew up, and back where they first met, together they agreed to marry, their greatest adventure yet. Time went by, and now their love keeps them from ever being alone, and soon their family will be made whole, with a baby of their own.”

The kicks in Blaine’s stomach had settled down, and with one final pat Blaine closed his eyes. “That’s you my darling. Our precious babe. I can’t wait to finally hold you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering why I wrote this for the prompt, a "whisper" in my family is used as another name for a story you tell a baby or young child.


End file.
